Not A Little Girl
by angel-721
Summary: Summary Ginny Weasley is tired of being treated like a little girl. When a mysterious new girl comes to Hogwarts, Ginny is transformed. then one day, everything changes and Ginny's life is turned upside down
1. Default Chapter

Not A Little Girl 

Summary- Ginny Weasley is tired of being treated like a little girl. When a mysterious new girl comes to Hogwarts, Ginny is transformed and a certain Slytherin notices her. Soon, Ginny finds herself wondering about the girl. What is her secret? GWDM

A/N- The idea for this story was kinda copied from someone else but not a lot, just the "new friend changes Ginny" part. If you have any ideas, let me know, and I'll put them in. pLeAsE ReViEw!

Disclaimer- Nothing in this story belongs to me, except for my o/c's.

Dedication: To my wonderful, talented,

BETA, **thepunkprincess**

Chapter 1- I'm not a little girl 

"Ginevra Weasley!" Mrs.Weasley shouted from the kitchen. "Come and clean this mess up right now!"

"Ginny? Where are you?" She opened the door of Ginny's room and found her writing frantically on rolls of parchment.

"Oh, hi mum'', Ginny looked up."I was just working on my Potions homework. You know how Professor Snape is."

"I don't care as long as you clean up that mess you made in the kitchen,'' Mrs.Weasley said. "What were you making?"

"Just a simple snack," Ginny got up and headed for the kitchen.

Mrs.Weasley followed her to the kitchen.

"Oh, and by the way," She said. "You should take a nap after you clean up. You are going to need your rest if you are going shopping with Hermione this afternoon."

"MUM!" Ginny shouted angrily. " I'm not a little girl! I'm 16 and I think 16 year olds don't need or want naps!"

Fuming, Ginny hastily cleaned up and stormed up to her room. Slamming the door shut, she took out her diary, unlocked it, and scribbled furiously in it.

_Dear diary, _

_Why is everyone treating me as if I'm a little girl? I'm not a little girl anymore. Why can't anyone see that except for Hermione? Today my dear, old, mum actually told me to take a NAP! Can you believe that? I mean, seriously, a nap?! What am I, a baby? I may be the youngest of the family but I repeat I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!_

_Ginny _

Feeling slightly better, Ginny threw open the doors of her closet and chose something to wear. She will be meeting with Hermione soon. Ginny picked a tight, green top with white ribbons outlining it. With the top, she matched a pair of dark, denim jeans. Ginny slipped into sneakers and picked up her purse. Hearing Hermione , Ginny flew downstairs.

"Hermione!" Ginny gave her friend a tight hug. "You look great!"

Hermione was wearing a lavender tank top with faded jeans. Her hair was loosely pulled into pigtails.

"You too!" Hermione smiled. " Shall we go?"

Suddenly, Ron appeared and seeing Ginny, he frowned.

"Ginny, you are not wearing that!" Ron yelled at her. "Do you know what you look like?''

"Yes," She shot back at her brother. "I look great! Goodbye!"

"Ginny dear, are you sure you don't want a nap?" Mrs. Weasley asked concerned.

Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled Hermione outside, slamming the door. Hearing her mum call out her name, Ginny apparated with Hermione at her side.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked, puzzled when they arrived at Magic Mall.

Ginny poured out the whole story to Hermione while they window-shopped. Hermione listened sympathetically.

"Why can't they understand I'm not a little girl?" Ginny sighed sat down near a fountain.

"Maybe they want you to be their little girl forever," Hermione suggested. "Let's just have fun today! Okay?"  
Ginny smiled and joined Hermione in shopping. They tried on clothes at Witch Fashions. The two friends tried on makeup at Makeup Mania. They listened to music at the CD Warehouse. They watched horror movies at Century 13 Theater. By the time Ginny had to go home, She was in a good mood.

"Bye! I had a great time!" Ginny hugged Hermione goodbye.

"Me too!" Hermione waved to Ginny. "See ya at the Hogwarts Express!"

Ginny waved and apparated back to the Burrow. When she arrived, a furious Mrs.Weasley came out.

"GINEVERA MOLLY WEASLEY!" Mrs.Weasley yelled. "Do you know what time it is? Where have you been? I was so worried!"  
"Mum!" Ginny shouted back. " Chill out! It's only eight P.M.! Most girls get to go out until ten! I'm not a little girl anymore!"

"Well you aren't most girls," Mrs.Weasley said angrily. "As for your disrespect towards me, you are grounded until school starts."

"Whatever," Ginny rolled her eyes and stormed inside to her room. Her good mood had evaporated. Flopping on her bed, she stared at her diary. In a second the diary was at her hands and she was scribbling furiously in it.

Dear Diary, 

_This afternoon was great. Hermione and I had so much fun at Magic Mall. I was so happy that my anger was forgotten. But when I got back home, mum was waiting for me. It turned out that she was mad cuz I got back so late and blah, blah, blah. But seriously? It was only eight o'clock p.m.! I can't believe it. I'm not a little girl who can't stay out late! But of course no one knows that._

_ Ginny_

Sighing, Ginny turned over and fell asleep. She wished that everyone would stop treating her like a little girl.

**How did you like it? If more than 7 different people review, I'll write more. Oh, and anyomous reviews don't count. Now there's only one thing to do. **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**I **

**I**

**I**

**I **

**I**

**I**

ï


	2. Selene Tirips

Chapter Two 

**Selene Tirips**

**Dedication: thepunkprincess for being such a good friend in Hopkins.**

**A/N: School has started! gasps oh, no! I've got a ton of homework, so don't expect updates anytime soon. I will try to update once a week, though. A note to thepinkprincess : if you have Young for math, look out cuz he's now giving double hw.**

September 1st was a clear, blue day and the Weasleys were saying goodbye to each other. 

"Bye mum," Ginny hugged her mum. "Don't worry too much about me."

"Good luck with your joke shop, Fred and George," Ginny waved to her twin brothers.

"Yeah, we'll send you lot's of Skiving Snackboxes," Fred winked at her.

"As well as other stuff to deal with your enemies," George smirked. "But for ikki ronikins, we think he can handle this year fine without our help."

"Head Boys don't need anything from us," Fred grinned. "Not as if we want to offer anything."

"Just because I'm Head Boy, doesn't mean you have to be so rude!" Ron said, annoyed at the twin's teasing.

"Relax, Ron," Harry patted Ron on the shoulder.

"Just ignore them," Hermione shot the twins evil looks.

"Yeah, ignore them," Ginny said half-heartedly, with a wink at Fred and George. They were the only one's in the family who treated her like a friend and not a little sister.

The train honked and Ginny climbed on the Hogwarts Express with the trio at her heels.

"Bye Ron!" Mrs.Weasley shouted out. "Ginny, dear! Don't forget to take good care of yourself! Dress warmly! Get good grades! Don't forget to write daily! Okay, goodbye my baby girl!"

Ginny's face flushed and she gave a her mom a cold look. When Mrs.Weasley disappeared from sight, she stormed into the first compartment she came to.

Inside, she met a girl. Embarrassed, Ginny sat down and muttered a soft hello.

"Bonjour," The girl said warmly with a French accent. "I'm Selene. Selene Tirips."

Ginny looked at the girl. She was pretty with dark brown hair that was pulled into a messy bun. Her eyes were a mysterious blue. Ginny was astonished by Selene's skin, which was pale and freckle free. Her clothes were simple, just a blue tank top and jeans.

"Oh, hey," Ginny gave her a smile. "I'm Ginevra Weasley, but people call me Ginny."

"Bonjour Ginny," Selena said. "I'm an exchange student from Beauxbatons. I'm staying for this year. I hope we'll be good friends."

"Me too," Ginny replied. " So, how was your summer?"

"Oh, it was okay," Selene said lightly. "Just days on the beach and shopping. France is quite nice in the summer."

" Cool!" Ginny smiled. " Sounds better than mine. All I did was get bossed around by my brothers. And do loads of homework. Did you go by yourself or with your parents?''

"Oh, my parents" Selene paused. "They aren't reallyâhere. Not exactly."

"Oh, I see," Ginny was surprised but didn't pursue the topic.

The two friends chatted for awhile until the door opened.

"Well, look who's here," Said the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. "The weasel actually has a friend. What, were you tired of the perfect three? Or maybe Ron treated you like a little kid too much"

"Get out, Malfoy!" Ginny's face was red. How did he know?

"Oh, but I'm interesting in your friend, Ginevra," Malfoy smirked. "I don't believe we've met before. What's your name?''

Selene's eyes flashed as she stood up. "why should I tell you?" She said coldly. "Please go out or I'll make you."

"Make me,'' Malfoy said.

Selene stood up to face Malfoy and with quick twists of her hand, a bright blue light flashed from her hands. It blasted Malfoy out into the hallway. With a simple wave of her hand, the door slammed shut. After this was done, Selene sat down calmly and took out an edition of _Seventeen_. Ignoring Ginny's shocked and admiring looks, she started to read.

"Wow!" Ginny was shocked. " That was amazing. Where did you learn it?"

"Oh, it was something I picked up here and there," Selene said off-handedly, flipping a page. " That guy was tres annoying, was he not?

"yes, I totally agree. Boy, I wish I could pick up magic as fast as you do," Ginny joked.

"Is that so?''Selene said absent-mindedly.

Soon, the train arrived at Hogwarts. The magical ceiling and how the food appeared astounded Selene. Ginny showed her the way to the Gryffindor common room, and with a quick goodnight; Selene disappeared into her private room. In my story, exchange students get their own room

Ginny stared after her. She wondered why her new friend seemed so mysterious. She shrugged and went to bed.

**How do you like the second chapter? The new girl finally appears! Her secret will be revealed in the end. This will probably be a short story. Umm, maybe about 15 chapters or so. Hugs and kisses to all who reviewed. Now please REVIEW! Just click that little button!**

**Luv,**

**cYnThIa K.**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**


	3. a morning of surprises

**Chapter 3**

**Morning of Surprises**

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Sorri but I 4got your names! ï oh, well. I have a surprise for you! Listen: Today... I updated TWO CHAPTERS instead of the usual ONE. SO READ AND REVIEW!!!!! And u can thank me later, lol**

**Dedication: californianchick becuz I only remembered your name!!!! ï **

"Gin!" Someone threw a pillow at her face. "Wake up!"

"Umm," Ginny mumbled rolling over to the other side. "Let me sleep!"

"Okay, then," The person left the room. Ginny sighed contently and fell asleep. A minute later, she was rudely awakened by someone splashing water on her face.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Ginny shouted. Then she noticed Selene giggling. " What's so funny?"

" Nothing, really. Just the look on your face when I splashed you! Oh, I should have taken a picture," Selene smirked. Ginny chased her out of the room with her pillow.

Ginny stood in front of her trunk, wondering what to wear. Finally, she decided on a black tank top and a white silk skirt that spun out beautifully when she turned. Ginny added some pink lip gloss and mascara. Slipping into black sandals with a small heel, she grabbed her book bag and started to leave when she caught a sight of her hair. It was all messed up and tangled. Ginny quickly ran a comb through it and put it up into a messy bun. Then, she left for the Great Hall.

"Gin!" Selene smiled. "You look great!"

" Thanks," Ginny sat down.

"Oh, lovely!" Selene compared schedules with Ginny. "We are in the same classes!"

"Miss Tirips and Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said sternly. "I am happy to announce that you two have been moved up to the 7th year. Here are your new schedules. Congratulations." With a rare smile, she left.

"Wow, Gin," Selene looked surprised. "Hey! Our classes are still together!

C'mon, it's history of magic with the Slytherins."

"What a joy," Ginny said sarcastically. They headed up to the classroom.

In the classroom, Ginny caught Malfoy's eye. He like many others was staring at her and Selene.

"Ah yes," Professor Binns wheezed. "We have two new students who moved up to the 7th year. Welcome, Ginevra Weasley and Selene Tirips. Girls, please take a seat."

Selena flashed Ginny a smile and sat next to Harry. Ginny searched the room for a seat. Her eyes landed on the seat next to Malfoy. Since it was the only spot available, she reluctantly sat down next to him. Professor Binns continued to read on unaware that the class was either talking, playing games, or sleeping.

"So we meet again," Malfoy whispered to Ginny.

" Whatever,'' Ginny put her head on the table. She instantly fell asleep. The bell rang. Ginny woke up."See you."

She left the room before Malfoy could react.

"Are you okay?" Selene asked Ginny.

"Yeah, just fine," Ginny smiled.

"I thought maybe I could give you a makeover," Selene said.

" Really? Okay!'' Ginny jumped up and down. "When?"

"Umm, tonight?" Selene asked and Ginny nodded.

"But you have to promise moi (me), that after tonight you can't act so weak and like a little girl, all right?" Selene asked. Ginny agreed happily.

Suddenly a strange look came over Selene's eyes as she looked past Ginny and towards a picture of a moon goddess.

" 'lene?" Ginny asked concerned. "you all right?"

Selene nodded. Still looking as if she was in a trance, they left the hall way.

**Hey guys! Sorry about the lame ending of this chapter. I was half-asleep at that time. : Yawn: I think I'll go back to bed. Don't forget to review! : Yawn:**


	4. the makeover

**Chapter 4**

**The makeover**

During dinner, Ginny quickly shoved her dinner into her mouth.

" Okay, I'm done!" She leaped up. "Let's go Selene!"

"Well, okay,'' Selene got up. "Follow me. We'll go to my room."

Ginny followed Selene into her private room. Inside there was a huge canopy bed with lavender bedspreads. Next to it was a white dresser with little drawers and an oval mirror. The rug was a fluffy rich purple. In the bathroom, she had a white countertop with many lotions and body sprays. Selene had a big bathtub. Shampoos and body washes were lined up on the edge. Thick, fluffy, lavender towels hung on the walls. Selene also had a spa in her bathroom.

"Okay, Gin,'' Selene smiled. "Why don't you relax in the spa and I'll get everything ready?"

" Sure," Ginny went into her bathroom.

Selene arranged nail polish in every color possible on her dresser. She also laid out outfits on her bed. Boxes of hair dye lined up on the sink. Lip glosses, eyeliners, mascara, blush and eyeshadow were piled on the counter in the bathroom.

When Ginny came out, she was surprised.

"All right," Selene said. "Let's work on your hair first." Saying this, Selene led Ginny to the sink and washed her hair using Herbal Essences Rainforest shampoo. After she was done, Ginny had to pick out a dye. She chose a light brown with blonde highlights.

"That would look better if I made your hair wavish," Selene said looking her up and down.

" Umm,'' Ginny thought for a while. "Okay, you're the expert."

So, with a flick of her wand, Ginny's hair became a mass of glossy brown curls. Then she applied light brown eyeliner, and dark mascara to Ginny's face. Adding some pink lip-gloss, Ginny looked amazing.

For her clothes, Gin pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a pink sleeveless shirt. Slipping into white sandals, Ginny turned to Selene. She nodded in approval.

"You look lovely, ma chere (my dear)," Selene smiled. "But you'll look better with pink nail polish." Selene waved her wand and instantly, Gin's nails were painted a beautiful pink. Selene put half of Ginny's hair up in a loose bun. As a finishing touch, she added a pair of pearl earring, a silver necklace, and a silver bracelet with pink dolphins.

"Wow! You look tres(very) good!" Selene smiled. "You've transformed, ma chere (my dear)! Remember how you act now."

"Of course," Ginny was glowing with happiness. "Thank you so much, Selene!"

"Now, let's get you back to your common room, no?'' Selene grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her out of the room. They stopped at the fat lady's portrait.

" Password, dears?" She asked kindly. "My, Ginny, you have changed, has she not?"

"She most certainly has," Selene laughed.

" Thanks," Ginny blushed furiously and looked down. Selene nudged her. Ginny looked up and tossing back her hair she said coolly, " Dear, I would _love_ to stay and chat but I have more important things to do. _Transformation._"

"Of course, darlings," She swung open her door. "Enjoy yourselves now!"

Ginny smiled nervously at Selene before taking a deep breath. Ginny entered the common room with Selene at her side. This is going to be amusing.

**Hey, people! Enjoyed this chappie? Thanks to all who reviewed! **** gives everyone hugs**** But....... I... would like ...more reviews.**** Grins sheepishly**

**So... REVIEW!**

**Luv,**

**CyNtHiA k.**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**


	5. the reactions

**Chapter 5**

**The reaction(s)**

**Author's message to people from Hopkins: **Wasn't the dance so fun? I wish we could have one every week! Did you see Jerry and Diana dancing (slow dance)? It was so cute! This guy took a pic, for the yearbook. Argh, I hate the schedule change except that my friend is in 3 of my classes! BTW,who has Fukanaga? Is he nice?

_Ginny smiled nervously at Selene before taking a deep breath. Ginny entered the common room with Selene at her side. This is going to be amusing._

The students gaped at the two when they stepped in. Ginny ignored their lookes and casually walked by them.

"Who are they?" Harry asked.

"Well, that's the French girl but I don't recognize the girl besides her. Hopefully she's my future girlfriend," Ron joked laughing, but stopped as the girl headed towards him.

"Hi there," Ginny tossed back her curls. "I, accidentally... overheard your conversation. Future girlfriend?" She gave a delicate laugh.

"Oh well, it was uh, wishful thinking?" Ron stammered.

"Oh well, I doubt you'd want," Ginny paused. The whole room was 

silent. " your sister to be your girlfriend! Isn't that right, Ron?"

" Ginny?'' Ron gasped. "No, you must b-be joking! What did you do to yourself, Gin?" Everyone looked surprised.

" Honestly, Ron," Ginny said impatiently. "There's a thing called a makeover, no duh! Were have you been? Not in the 21st century that's for sure." She finished sarcastically.

" GINEVRA WEASLEY!" Ron yelled at his sister who merely looked bored.

"H-how d-dare you talk like that to me! Change back to the little girl you looked like before. You little pest!" He slapped her across her face.

Everyone gasped. Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand. Ginny, however, brushed off Hermione's hand and faced Ron.

"How dare I?" Ginny said coolly. "Let me tell you why. Let me tell everyone why. It's because I'm not the little girl you thought me as. Ron, face it. Face the fact that you are pathetic, and a loser. I, on the other hand, is a talented, popular, beautiful, young lady. Which means that I'm better than you. So, leave me alone, cuz I don't want you to ruin my reputation. As for that slap you so kindly gave me, let me repay you." Ginny struck Ron with all her strength. He staggered back, glaring at Ginny.

" Ginny," Ron said angrily. "I assure you, mum will hear about this."

"Joy," Ginny answered sarcastically. "C'mon, Hermione, Selene. We have more amusing things to do than stare at my brother's ugly face. Shall we, ladies?"

Ginny turned her heel and walked to the girls' dormitories.

" Hermione," Ron called out weakly.

"She's not your lapdog, Ron," Ginny threw Ron a disgusted look. Hermione smiled sadly at Ron and followed Ginny.

When they got upstairs, the girls burst into laughter.

"So, Selene," Ginny laughed. "How was I?''

"Gin, you were _fantastique_!" Selene beamed.

"Well, what do you think of Gin?" Ron spat out at Harry.

" You've got to admit mate, she's quite pretty," Harry said.

Ron was about to say something when a dark figure stepped in the common room. Harry and Ron couldn't believe their eyes.

**ohh, a cliffhanger. Warning: I've decided to put a cliffhanger at the end of every chapter. So review if you wannna read more!! Like the new Gin, no? This chapter is amusing, right? Well, I luv all of you who reviewed, have any ideas for future chapters tell me, and I'll put it in as well as dedicate a whole chapter to you! So REVIEW!!**

****

**Luv,**

**CyNtHiA k.**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**


	6. shadow

Chapter 6 **Shadow**

**A/N: I'm been very busy the past few weeks so I didn't update. So, this week I wrote a nice, long, chapter for you to read! You can thank me later. :) **

_Any moment everthing can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a moment, all the world can wait_

_Let go of your yesterday_

Hilary Duff "Fly" 

Ginny tossed and turned in her bed that night. She couldn't sleep. Sighing, Ginny threw back her covers and headed to get a drink of water. Standing by the window, she happened to look down. _Huh, just Selene by the lake,_ She thought. _Wait, Selene by the lake? What's she doing there?_

Ginny threw on her robes and dashed down the stairs in to the common room. Flying by Ron, Harry, and what looked like Malfoy, she raced to the lake. Panting, Ginny looked around uncertainly. Selene was nowhere to be seen. Then Ginny spotted her. She was sitting at the edge of the lake, her legs tangling in the water, and gazing at the moon. A light breeze gently lifted Selene's chestnut hair and blew it around her face.

Smiling, Ginny walked over to her.

" Guess who?" She laughed as Selene faced her in surprise.

" Ginny? What are you doing here?" Selene looked upset.

" Just chilling," Ginny said breezily. "So let's have a sleepover here at the lake, agreed?"

" No, Ginny," Selene said sharply. "This is my special place. Ever heard of privacy? Oh, I forgot. You never got any back in your house, is that right?"

Ginny felt like she had been slapped. No one had ever talked to her like that. What was wrong with her best friend?

" Oh come on, Selene," Ginny pleaded. Then she said jokingly "We can both share it! Don't be so selfish, you pig!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Ginny felt bad. One look at Selene's face told her that Selene was not one happy pig.

" Ginevra Weasley, I've had it with you!" She screamed, scaring Ginny.

" First you invade my privacy, and now you insult me!"

Ginny's famous temper flared up. She took a step forward to face Selene.

" Excuse me?" She said coldly. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I think this lake, like, belong to all of Hogwarts, Miss Selene AKA I'm so perfect I know it all. As for the pig comment, sorry girlfriend, but it's true."

" Pardon?" Selene shot back. "So, if I'm a pig ,what are you? Cr-p?" **A/N: sorry about the cr—thing. **

" Whatever," Ginny suddenly felt tired. "Have a nice life, Selene. That is, if you have one."

With that, she calmly walked away, leaving an angry Selene behind

The next day, Ginny ignored Selene and vice versa. Hermione, noticed that something was wrong but kept it to herself. During lunch, Ginny sat with Hermione. She was happily chatting away, when Selene sat down next to her.

" Whassup?" she greeted Ginny before piling spaghetti on her plate.

" Huh?" was Ginny's brilliant reply.

" I said whassup," Selene said before taking a huge bite of spaghetti.

" Well, I thought this table was for human only," Ginny said casually, reaching for a piece of garlic bread.

" What's that suppose to mean?" Selene put down her fork and stared at Ginny.

" Funny, you should ask," Ginny took a bite of her bread. " Remember our conversation last night? Hmmm, this bread needs more butter and chives." She flicked her wand at the bread.

" If you are suggesting that I'm a pig," Selene started angrily.

" You said it, not me," Ginny polished off her bread and stood up. " Let's go Hermione."

Just like last night, Ginny calmly walked away, with Selene fuming behind her.

"Ginny? What was that all about?'' Hermione asked as they headed to the common room.

" Just a happy conversation between friends," Ginny laughed at Hermione's surprised look.

" No, seriously," Hermione said. "It seemed like you and Selene were mad at each other."

" It's nothing. Selene and I were practicing for a contest," Ginny joked.

" What type? Who can be the meanest?" Hermione kidded back.

"Exactly," Ginny replied. They reached the common room. Ginny gave the password and they went in

" Hey Ginny," Hermione said. "I've got the Ashlee Simpson CD. Wanna listen to it?"

" Sure! I want to sing along to "Shadow"," Ginny said.

" Okay," Hermione popped in the CD. "Come on sing!"

Ginny smiled and sang :

_I was six years old  
When my parents went away  
I was stuck inside a broken life  
I couldn't wish away  
She was beautiful  
She had everything and more  
And my escape was hiding out and running for the door  
  
Somebody listen please  
It used to be so hard being me  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
My chains are finally free  
Don't feel sorry for me  
  
All the days collided  
One less perfect than the next  
I was stuck inside someone else's life and always second best  
Oh, I love you now 'cause now I realize  
That it's safe outside to come alive in my identity  
  
So if you're listening  
There's so much more to me you haven't seen  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally be  
Don't feel sorry-  
  
Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Oh, my life is good  
I've got more than anyone should  
Oh, my life is good  
And the past in the past  
  
I was living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
I'm living in a new day  
I'm living it for me  
And now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally be  
Don't feel sorry for me  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me  
  
Living in, living in, living in the shadow  
Living in, living in, living in a new day_

As Ginny finished, she heard clapping. Two people stepped out of the shadows. She gasped when she saw who it was. Selene and Malfoy.

" Malfoy?" Hermione asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

" I was just making sure the Gryfindor common room is in good shape. I am the Head Boy," He replied, his face twisting into a smirk. " Good job, Ginny. I guess even without money, you can afford singing lessons. Later." He walked out of the room, with Ginny fuming behind him.

After a few minutes, Selene spoke up timidly.

" I apoligize for the way I behaved lately," She said, looking at the floor. "I wasn't myself."

" Selene, I wish I could forgive you," Ginny said looking out the window. "I just can't forget the things you said to me."

" Ginny," Hermione and Selene said at once. The common room door opened and Ron burst in.

" GINNY!" He bellowed. "I want to talk to you!"

Ginny felt dizzy and visons swarmed before her. Her breath got caught in her throat and she couldn't breathe. She can't take this anymore. It was just too much.

" Excuse me," Ginny managed to say before rushing out the door and heading for the lake.

Ginny plopped down on the soft grass, with drops of dew sticking in them. She carelessly dangled her legs in the cool water. Ginny splashed some water on her hot forehead. Ginny still felt like she was burning. Using her wand, Ginny conjured up a swimsuit. She quickly changed into it, and dove in the water. _Ahh, much better_ Ginny thought. She stayed like that for a long time then swam some laps.

By then it was dusk, and still Ginny stayed in the water. She felt so carefree. Feeling sleepy, Ginny laid down on the soft grass and gazed at the sunset. In few minutes, she was fast asleep and gently snoring.

Ginny yawned. It was midnight and she found herself on the grass. _What am I doing here?_She thought. The she remembered. _Oh yeah. I went swimming_. She was burning up again so Ginny staggered towards the castle. Opening the double doors, Ginny collapsed on the marble floor. As she fell, she accidentally hit her head on the steps. Then, she blacked out.

Ginny woke up in the hospital wing. _What happened?_ She couldn't remember anything. She blinked a couple of times just trying to figure out her name. _Oh, well. I'll remember. I hope._ She thought groggily before falling asleep.

**Like the long chapter? Hope so. Anyway, please review! Also I accept anonymous reviews now! :)**

**Cynthia K.**

**Aka, lilcykomonkey ( little physco monkey :) )**

**** $$ ZZ . . (Funny Faces)

_- . o -_


	7. i don't remember

**Chapter Eight**

**I don't remember…**

**A/N: I'm gonna change my username into lilaznangel, k? so if you don't find lilcykomonkey aniwhere try lilaznangel**

When she woke up, she found herself in a vast room surrounded by white beds, bedside tables, white curtains and other things you would find in a hospital. There was a backpack next to her bed. She did not know who she was, why she was here, and many other things. Next to her was a brown stick. It was caked with mud and felt moist. She did not think she would ever have any use with this stick so she brushed it away and it dropped to the floor. She vaguely remembered that her name was Nicole. Now if only she could remember everything else…

Nicole was rudely awakened by someone shaking her. She opened her eyes and saw a small woman with a stern expression leaning over her.

" Do you feel better Miss Weasley? You had a nasty fall last night. Your friends wanted to see you but you know my rules. Now sit up and drink this," The woman forced some purplish liquid into her throat.

Nicole coughed. " Madame, I don't know what you are talking about. My name is Nicole and I don't remember falling last night. Actually, I don't remember anything." She gave a small laugh.

An odd look came over Madame's face. " Nicole? I believe your name is Ginny. Are you alright?"

" Of course, Madame. Other than the fact I don't remember anything," Nicole said brightly.

" Can't remember anything? Hmmm," Madame wrote some notes down on a pad of paper. " Gin-I mean _Nicole_, can you tell me some basic facts, such as where you live, who's in your family, and …"

Each time Madame asked a question, Nicole shook her head and replied that she didn't remember. All the while, Madame nodded her head and wrote down more notes.

" Alright, dear. Eat your breakfast and get some rest. I'll have some visitors in to see you," With a brisk nod, Madame left.

Nicole felt confused. Was she suppose to know the answers to those questions? She stared down at her breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast, and orange juice, hoping it will tell her why she can't remember anything.

Nicole sat up in her bed, reading a book she had found in her backpack, when the door opened and two girls burst in.

" Ginny! Oh my god, you dyed your hair!" The girl with brown hair cried.

Nicole touched her blonde hair. It was always blonde, wasn't it?

" Hi Ginny, are you okay?" The other girl, with blue eyes and a sad smile, asked her.

Nicole got frustrated. " okay, first of all, I have no clue whatsoever who you guys are! An second, my name is NICOLE not Ginnia, or Ginie… whatever! An my hair has always been blonde! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a book to read." She laid back and opened her book.( Daughters of the Moon #10)

" Gin- Nicole," The blue-eyed girl said softly. " You look so much like Ginny. The green eyes, porcelain skin, small nose, freckles… But you are not her. I know because I was her best friend. So who are you?"

Nicole sighed. " I don't remember…"

" Ohhh," the girl with the brown hair gave a nod of understanding.

" What?" Nicole turned towards her.

" Well, if I'm correct, which I normally am," Here she gave a light laugh. " you show signs of having the dreaded Muggle disorder, amnesia."

" What she means is, you have amnesia, a disease in which you lose your memory," The blue-eyed girl translated with laughter in her eyes. " I'm Selene, by the way."

" Selene is the goddess of the moon, is she not?" Nicole asked.

" Yes, yes,'' Selene replied, taken back. "you're smart."

" And I am Hermione Anastasia Granger," The brown haired girl said grandly.

" Right, uh… I'm Elisabeth Nicole Monceau," Nicole found herself saying. " Wow, I remembered!"

" Yes, your memory comes back to you a little at a time," Selene said.

" Elisabeth Nicole Monceau, if you are not Ginevra Weasley, where is she?" Hermione asked formally.

" Ditch the whole name, stick with Nicole,thanks," Nicole told her. " But I have no idea."

" Then where is she?" Selene asked worriedly.

**Ohhh, here is the beginning of the plot. Review and I'll post more! Just telling ya, Nicole is NOT Ginny, though she looks like her. I so want to watch a series of unfortunate events. I loved the books! BTw, anione read the Daughters of the Moon series? I've read 1-9. **

**Luv,**

**Lilcykomonkey ( soon to be lilaznangel)**


	8. The lives of Nicole and Ginny

**Chapter eight**

**The lives of Nicole and Ginny**

_Can't help it if I space in a daze_

_My eyes tune out the other way_

_I may switch off and go in a daydream_

_In this head my thoughts are deep_

_But sometimes I can't even sleep_

_Would someone be and not pretend?_

_I'm off again in my world_

**Avril Lavigne My world**

" Okay, so this is a bad thing," Nicole said nervously" We have no idea where Ginny is."

" well, we could wait until you get your memory back," Hermione suggested.

" But that's going to take forever! I have to find Ginny and tell her something before its too late!" Selene cried.

Ginny looked around her. She thought this didn't look like her domitory. She was a bright room, with lots of weird furnishings. Before she had time to wonder, a girl came in the room.

" Oh ,you are awake," She had brown hair that was loosely braided and large almond shaped green eyes. She looked about ten. " Nicole, where did you go yesterday with mom and dad? When you came back, you were a mess!"

" Huh?" Before Ginny could say anything more, a woman entered.

" Darling you are awake, wonderful!" Ginny guessed that she was the mother. " first you are to have your Italian lessons , then French lessons and you shall eat lunch. After lunch, you will go to ballet and painting. After dinner, there's your piano practice, so let's hurry. It will be a busy day. And next time you dye your hair, please discuss it with me."

Ginny blinked, but then the mother bend down and whispered, " As for your magic, we will pretend it doesn't exist, I mean you don't have your, what do they call it, wand with you, do you?" Without waiting for a reply, she left.

" What's your name?" Ginny asked the young girl, who was watching her with interest.

" Huh? Nikki, I'm your sister, Cornelia. You are joking, right?" Cornelia replied, puzzled.

" Of course,'' Ginny lied. Who was this Nicole person?

Nicole, Selene and Hermione sat in silence.

" I'll go and look up spells for recovering your memories, " Hermione said finally. She got up and left.

" Is she always like that?" Nicole asked, staring after her.

" Yup, when Hermione's got a problem, the books can solve it," Selene smiled slightly.

" I remember a little bit about what happened…" Nicole said suddenly. " I was in this school and a saw a girl who looked like me, except she had red hair. The girl was lying down."

" Ginny…"Selene said. " I wonder what she's doing right now."

Ginny sat impatiently through her French lesson.

" _Le bateau est sur l'eau_," her tutor sang. He motioned for her to repeat the song.

" La batu et sur lalu," Ginny tried the foreign words uncomfortably.

" No no no, mademoiselle. It is _le bateau est sur l'eau_ ,'' He sang melodiously.

"_Le bateau est sur l'eau," _Ginny reluctantly sang.

" Tres bien! Tres bien!" Her tutor clapped. A servant rang a bell, signaling the end of class. Ginny ran out of the room, relieved to escape the torture of French I. She bumped into Cornelia.

" Hey, Nikki!" Cornelia chirped brightly. " Isn't our new Italian tutor something?"

Ginny looked behind Cornelia. Her eyes widened in reorganization.

**Ahh, the joy of cliffies.** **Review and I'll post a new chapter!**

**Luv,**

**Lilcykomonkey. And people, pleaz check out my xanga ! **


	9. there's something wierd about you

**Chapter Nine**

**There's something weird about you…**

**A/N: gosh, I am so sorry I haven't updated in like almost two years! I was really busy (and I forgot my fanfiction password) I'll have the next chapter up before the fourth of July, I promise! And I changed this chapter a lot to make the next few make sense. :**

_Young girl don't cry_

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_

_Young girl it's alright_

_Your tears will dry and soon you'll be free to fly_

_When you're safe inside your room_

_You need to dream_

_Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems_

_No one ever wants to bother to explain_

_Of the heartaches life can bring and what it means_

**Christina Aguilera The Voice Within**

"Nicole! Gosh, please wake up!" Selene jerked Nicole awake. "Harry and Ron are here! Pretend you are Ginny. I am so sorry but I have no time to explain. Bye, and remember to act like Ginny!"

Nicole sat up immediately. "Wait! How does Ginny act? What do I do?"

"Just, you know, act like you are mad at them because Ginny had an argument with Ron, so sorry. Bye!'' Selene replied franticly and rushed out of the room mumbling to herself.

Two boys entered the hospital wing and stopped in their tracks, one with dark hair and another with wild red hair that needed combing. Nicole guessed that they were Harry and Ron.

" Umm…" Nicole paused, not knowing what to say. " hi?"

" Ginny! Y-you dyed your hair!" Ron stuttered, not believing his eyes.

" Uh," Nicole's mind whirled frantically, should she say yes? Or should she deny it? Before she had time to speak, Ron opened his mouth again.

" And what happened to your nails?" He looked at her hand.

Nicole glanced down at her nails. They were a shimmery pink color with silver stars and moons. Her mom hired a professional manicurist to do it.

" What's wrong with them?" She demanded.

" Ginny, they are so fancy. How much did you spent on it?" Harry asked, incredulous.

" hmm…" Nicole thought. She remembered the cost was around 500 dollars. "like, 500."

" Galleons?" Ron's mouth dropped open. Nicole stared at him blankly. What the heck were Galleons? " Oh my god! Ginny, you could rent an apartment for 500 Galleons! Where did you get the money? Did you steal it?"

Nicole lost her temper then. " WHAT? Okay, okay, o-kay, lookie here. I don't know what your problem is but I happen to have enough money to, like, hire a manicurist because, like, my family is really wealthy. We can afford it! And $500 is worthless! You can't even buy a laptop! So don't get like, all uptight about it."

Ron looked surprised. " Um, Ginny? We come from the same family. And what's a dollar and a laptop?"

Nicole froze. Ron was Ginny's brother? Oops!

Harry whispered to Ron, " I think dollar is another way to say Galleons and a laptop is a type of clothing, you know lap top? Maybe you can wear it on your lap or something." **A/N: I know that Harry comes from a Muggle place and he knows perfectly well what a laptop is, but this makes it funnier, don't you think?**

"Oh, shut it Harry! There's something weird about you, Ginny, that is if you ARE Ginny," Ron said, frowning.

"Well, let's go see Dumbledore and ask him what's wrong with your sister," Harry suggested.

"No, I heard he left to handle some business with Muggles," Ron said and shot another dark look at Nicole before saying to Harry, "C'mon, let's go."

They left. Nicole's heart was beating very fast. Ron knows she's not Ginny. What had she said?

_Ginny looked behind Cornelia. Her eyes widened in recognition._

"Professor Dumbledore?" Ginny gasped.

"I do not know of this, er, Dumbledore, you speak of," He looked down at her from his half-moon spectacles. "however, you shall address me as Maestro Bondadoso, your new Spanish instructor."

"But-" Ginny began to protest. What was going on? This old man standing in front of her was surely Professor Dumbledore.

"Now, now," Maestro Bondadoso. "Let's not spend our whole day standing around here talking. Come, come, let us proceed with our Spanish lesson."

Cornelia simply nodded and skipped into the chamber. Maestro Bondadoso gestured for Ginny to stay behind.

"Ginny," Maestro Bondadoso looked down at her sternly. Ginny gasped and he continued. "Yes, I know you are Ginny for I am indeed Albus Dumbledore. Now, I am not sure how you and Miss Nicole switched, er, places but I am going to try my best to help you ladies back to where you belong. But for the time being, I must ask you to pretend to be Nicole as much as possible, which means you must address Mrs. Monceau as your mother and Cornelia as your sister. And also,-"

"and also what, Professor?" Ginny asked expectantly.

"Do try to act like a muggle, for these people are supposedly witches and wizards but they chose to live as Muggles," Professor Dumbledore said gravely.

Nicole started blankly at the walls of the hospital wing. What was she doing here and why had she switched places with Ginny?

"Oh my god, Nicole!" Selene burst into the room, holding a piece of parchment in her hand. "oh gosh, you will never guess what I found!"

"What?" Nicole glanced at the parchment. "Looks like a letter to me."

"Wait till you read it!" Selene said excitedly. " It's the key to why you are here and who you are!"

**Sorry about the cliffie. Gosh, I have like a weird obsession about cliffies! But don't worry, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, and I'll post the next chapter real soon!**

**:mwah: luv y'all **

**Angel721**


	10. pieces of the puzzle

**Chapter 10**

**Pieces of the Puzzle**

_Can you feel it? Can you feel it?_

_Rushing through your head, rushing through your hair_

_Can you feel it?_

_Don't let nobody tell you that your life it over,_

_Be every color that you are._

_Into the rush now, you don't have to know how,_

_You'll know it all before you start_

**Aly&AJ- Rush**

"_Oh my god, Nicole!" Selene burst into the room, holding a piece of parchment in her hand. "oh gosh, you will never guess what I found!"_

"_What?" Nicole glanced at the parchment. "Looks like a letter to me."_

"_Wait till you read it!" Selene said excitedly. " It's the key to why you are here and who you are!"_

Hearing this, Nicole jerked the letter from Selene's hands and started to read:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I appreciate the fact that you were willing to accept Nicole into your school, and the tour you gave us of the grounds was lovely (Nicole was fascinated by the lake). Unfortunately, Nicole has no idea that she is a witch and I am reluctant to inform her. You see, we have recently moved here from the U.S. and there, we led a, what was the word again? Oh yes, Muggle-ish life, though our whole family has magic in our blood.. So you must understand that it will be quite a shock to Nicole and she has always been prone to heart attacks. So thank you again, but Nicole will return home, where she belongs, and we have a number of distinguished tutors who will tutor my girls at home. _

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Adele Monceau_

"Wow, everything make so much more sense now," Nicole mused. "why I am in here, and all that. Ginny and I must have been mistaken for each other when we were both by the lake! I remember that I hit my head somewhere and fainted. Wait, how did you get a hold of this?"

"I have my ways," Selene smiled serenely and looked out the window. "Oh my, is tonight a full moon?"

"Um, I think so," Nicole wrinkled her nose. "Why?"

"oh, I am so sorry but I have to go," Selene gave Nicole a quick hug and started to leave. "Just sleep and I'll visit you later, okay? And I am going to find Professor Dumbledore to explain everything to you."

"Wait!" Nicole called after her. "what did you say your last name was?"

"Tirips!" Selene called over her shoulder. "Oh, I am going to be dreadfully late! Oh dear."

As Selene closed the doors behind her, Nicole stood up and walked over to the window. She looked up at the full moon and wondered to herself.

"Selene Tirips, huh?" Nicole gazed at the moon. "Selene, that name seems so familiar and I know it means something. Wasn't Selene like a Greek goddess thingie or whatever? And Tirips what a weird name! If you spell that backwards you would get…"

Nicole blinked and thought about Selene Tirips. Suddenly something clicked in her mind and she realized that Selene was no ordinary girl.

"I have got to get to the school library," Nicole mumbled to herself. "That is, if they have one."

At that moment, Hermione entered.

"Nicole!" Hermione ran over and gave Nicole a hug. "Great! You are wake! I wanted to talk to you. So, remember anything?"

"Uh, yeah," An idea formed in Nicole's mind. "Hey! Let's go to library and I'll tell you about what me and Selene found on the way."

"Wait, let me get this straight," Hermione gaped at her. "You actually **_want_ **to go to the library? Like for fun?

Nicole nodded eagerly. "uh huh, so you wanna show me the way! Libraries are so amazing, you know, how they have so many books on every topic imaginable!"

"I can tell that we will be very good friends!" Hermione beamed at Nicole as they headed towards the library.

Nicole smiled and wondered whether this school had information on Greek gods and goddesses. There were some strange things about Selene and she was determined to find out what.

Ginny sighed wearily and leaned back against a squishy though very elegant armchair. It had been a long and tiring day, filled with infinite lessons on languages, music, art, and even the most boring sport ever invented, golf.

She cringed when she remembered her gold lesson. The instructor had been blabbing and on and on about the joys of golf when she fell asleep.

The funny was that no one noticed (she was still standing and had a visor over her face), though when the instructor tapped her on the shoulder, she was jolted awake and wacked him quite hard, over the head before she had time to adjust to her surroundings. Cornelia had burst out laughing and the poor instructor complimented her on her swing.

Unfortunately the day was not over yet, Ginny still had to attend her lessons on Great Britain history and classical dances. Sighing, she rose from her chair and trudge wearily to the private chamber where classes were held.

Professor Dumbledore had left after their Sapnish lesson,(he had a nice accent and looked great in a sombrero), saying that someone in Hogwarts was calling him, a girl called Selene.

Ginny sighed as she thought about Selene. There was something mysterious about her, though she had no idea what. Oh well, time to go sit through another boring lesson here in the Monceau estate.

"Today, we shall review what we learned last week on the American Revolution," Mr. Williams beamed down at Cornelia and Nicole. "Let's begin with the very,very, basics. Who can tell me why Britain lost the war? Nicole?"

Ginny made no motion that she heard him and continued to work hard on her doodles of owls.

"Nicole?" Mr. Williams tried again, a little louder.

"NICOLE! YO, WAKE UP SIS!" Cornelia screamed into Ginny's ear.

'huh? What? Wait, I'm not Nicole- I mean yeah it's me, Nicole, who else would it be? It's not like I'm her long lost twin and suddenly switched spots with her o something messed up like that, I mean I'm not Ginny, I'm Nicole so why are y'all looking at me all weird like that! yeah, yeah, sooooo…" Ginny managed to control her blabbing and took several deep breaths. "Someone call me?"

"I did, Miss Nicole," Mr. Williams replied, looking at Ginny strangely. "Would you like me to repeat the question?"

"Um, yes?" Ginny said hesitantly. I've got to find a way to stay awake, she thought to herself.

**Review!**

**And I think there will be about five more chapters before it's over but they will be loooooong chapters :)**

** 333,**

**Angel 721**


	11. revelations

**Chapter 11**

**Revelations**

_And I wonder,_

_If I could fall into the sky,_

_Do you think time,_

_Will pass me by?_

**Vanessa Carlton- 1,000 miles**

"Tell me, Miss Nicole," Mr. Williams repeated the question. "Why did Britain lose the American Revolution."

Something clicked in Ginny's mind. Vaguely, she remembered Professor Binns saying something about the American Revolution except…

"Well, Britain won, didn't she?" Ginny frowned.

"What are you talking about, Nikki?" Cornelia wrinkled her nose. "C'mon, remember? We learned this last week."

"No! I remember now!" Ginny thought of what Professor Binns said that day during History of Magic. "In the Wizarding World, Britain won because the Americans had just burned all of their witches, so we had more magic than them! And the ministry of magic-"

"That's enough Nicole," Mrs. Monceau suddenly appeared. She cut her off and said coldly. "I need a word with you, excuse us Mr. Willimas."

Ginny followed Mrs. Monceau uncertainly. Mr. Williams and Cornelia were looking at her, dumbstruck. Finally, after a long walk, Mrs. Monceau led Ginny into a empty chamber.

"I told you, never **ever**, to mention **anything** about, uh, magic," Mrs. Monceau hissed. "Do you know that we are the most distinguished and wealthy family in the neighbor hood? We have a reputation to uphold and if you are running around, blabbing about your newfound magical abilities, you will be punished severely and I hope you will not push me to that point."

She paused then continued," I knew that taking you to that, that, school was a bad idea. You were fascinated by everything and you just wandered off! We found you unconscious by the lake and you managed to turn your beautiful golden hair into this hideous red! Needless to say, it was a bad idea to even allow you to see the school but you will most definitely, not be attending Hogwarts."

Mrs. Monceau finished and cast a stern look in Ginny's direction. " I hope that you will control yourself from now on. Nicole."

"yeah," ginny pretended to look sorry and all that but her brain was struggling to understand what happened that night by the lake. Nicole was obviously there on a tour of the castle. Then she came to the lake where Ginny was. Ginny remembered seeing a girl like her behind the trees. They both ended up unconscious. After that, Ginny assumed that Mrs. Monceau thought she was Nicole and dragged her "home' while the other students thought Nicole was Ginny and sent her off to the hospital wing. That's what had happened. But how will they get switched back?

"Isn't the library wonderful?" Hermione gushed as she led Nicole inside. They found a table and dumped their bags on it. "so what kind of books were you hoping to find?"

"umm, well, I was hoping that they might have something on Greek gods and goddesses?" Nicole asked, looking around at the tall bookshelves filled with millions of books.

"oooh, really?" Hermione beamed. "I just love Greek myths! So do you have anything in particular you want to read?"

"Well, you see, Selene reminded me of a Greek goddess," Nicole frowned. "I mean, wasn't there a goddess named Selene or something like that?"

"Oh!" Hermione gasped. "I never thought of it before! Wow, what a coincidence."

"pardon?" Nicole asked.

"Well, Selene is the Greek goddess of the moon and Selene Tirips loves watching the moon. On the night of every full moon, she likes to go sit outside somewhere in private and enjoy it, " Hermione laughed. "isn't that weird?"

"really now," Nicole thought to herself. "And Selene's last name is Tirips?"

"yes,why?" Hermione was curious.

"there's something weird about Selene. It's like she doesn't belong here or something. And Tirips! What an unusual name, gosh if you spell it backwards, it would be-!" Nicole gasped and looked at Hermione.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hermione whispered to Nicole.

"that Selene-?" Nicole whispered back.

They looked at each other in astonishment.

"if it's true then-"

"We must find selene!"

"But we have to find Ginny too, I mean after all-!"

"Exactly!"

**A/N: gosh I am so sorry that this chapter is so short but don't worry the next one will be much longer! I have been working on a new fic called Unexpected and it's L/J , so you should check that out as well.**

**REVIEW and I promise I'll update. **

**:mwah!**

**Angel-721**


End file.
